Cuatro estaciones
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Otoño. Invierno. Primavera. Verano. Estás cuatro estaciones son testigos de la especial relación que tienen estos dos primos. Dedicado a izzyocampom.
1. Otoño - Invierno

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Este fic es una petición realizada por izzyocampom.**

* * *

 **29/10/2015 (Otoño)**

La campana, anunciando el final de la última clase de aquel jueves, resonó por los pasillos y terrenos del castillo. Saliendo del aula dónde se impartía Encantamientos, habían dos jóvenes.

—Entonces, ¿al final te ha salido el encantamiento levitador, Dominique? —preguntó Max pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio en clara señal de frustración. Para toda respuesta la chica junto a él, Dominique, alzó los dedos índice y medio, en clara señal de victoria—. Menuda suerte.

—Seguro que te saldrá a la próxima, Max —tranquilizó Dominique a su amigo—. Seguro que te sale enseguida.

—Prefiero que eso me lo diga alguien a quién no le haya salido el encantamiento a la primera —refunfuñó Max—. Por cierto, ¿para que vamos a la biblioteca? Para mañana solamente tenemos la redacción esa de Pociones y ya...

—He quedado con James esta mañana —respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Tú primo? —preguntó Max mientras ambos tomaban el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca.

—¿Acaso conozco otro James? —Max alzó una ceja, mirando a Dominique. Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron—. Bueno sí, esta James Taylor, de Ravenclaw, pero a ese apenas le conozco. —Entraron en la biblioteca, escogiendo una de las mesas del fondo, pero de la cuál se podía ver la puerta de la estancia—. ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

—Creo que los de Gryffindor y los de Hufflepuff tenía Herbología conjunta —respondió Max, sacando un pergamino, un bote de tinta y su pluma.

—¿Vas ha hacer lo de Pociones? —preguntó Dominique, mirando los utensilios que Max había sacado.

Max se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que estamos.

La chica sintió que su amigo tenía razón, así que ella también sacó sus cosas y se dispuso a hacer los deberes de Pociones, aunque de vez en cuando vigilaba la entrada de la biblioteca para ver si James aparecía.

Varios minutos más tarde Dominique vislumbro la caballera alborotada de color rojo oscuro de su primo. Estaba a punto de alzar la mano, para llamar su atención, cuando Max le sujeto del brazo.

—Espera —le dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la chica—. Veamos si el dúo cuatro ojos nos ve.

 _¿Dúo cuatro ojos?_ pensó Dominique, confundida.

Su pregunta interna fue respondida con la llegada de James Potter, un chico con el cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas, y de Jasmine Jordan una chica de tez oscura, cabello y ojos negros que, sí, también iban tras unas gafas.

—¡Ey, Dom! —dijo James, sentándose enfrente de su prima. Jasmine hizo lo mismo enfrente de Max—. ¿Qué tal, Nott?

—Aquí, acabando lo de Pociones para mañana —respondió Max.

—Nosotros lo acabamos ayer —dijo Jasmine, examinando el pergamino de Max—. Aunque con el genio de las pociones aquí presente, no esperaba menos.

—Aún no soy un genio, pero estoy cerca —replicó James.

—Olvidemos lo de que James es un genio en Pociones, no sea que vayamos a subirle aún más el ego. —James miró mal a su prima—. James, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

—¡Ah, sí! —James sacó un trozo viejo de pergamino amarillento del bolsillo y lo deposito sobre la mesa. Max y Jasmine lo miraron extrañados, pero a Dominique le brillaron los ojos al verlo—. Es por esto.

—¿El qué?

—¿Un pergamino viejo?

Max y Jasmine dijeron eso, totalmente confundidos. Pero Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es un simple pergamino, Jasmine. —Dominique sacó su varita—. ¿Puedo hacer los honores, James?

—Todo tuyo.

Dominique colocó la punta de la varita sobre el pergamino.

—A ver, ¿cómo eran las palabras? Creo que... _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Desde el lugar dónde estaba colocada la punta, una serie de líneas negras empezaron a aparecer en el pergamino, formando líneas que se sobreponían las unas a las otras. Al acabar lo que estaba enfrente de los niños de primer año no era un simple pergamino viejo, sino un mapa. Unas palabras, escritas en verde y con grandes caracteres, estaban en la parte superior.

 _ **Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**_

 _ **proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos**_

 _ **están orgullosos de presentar**_

 _ **EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR**_

—¿El Mapa del merodeador? —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

—Bajad la voz —espetó James en voz baja.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto, Potter? —preguntó Max.

—Esto Nott, amigo mío, es un mapa de Hogwarts que hizo mi abuelo junto a sus amigos cuando era estudiantes aquí —explicó James.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —preguntó Dominique—. Creí que tío Harry lo escondía en un cajón de su escritorio bajo llave.

—Y lo tenía —respondió James con cierto desdén en su voz, Dominique recordaba que, durante el verano pasado, James había intentado robar el mapa a escondidas de los demás. Lo que no sabía era que su padre había encantado el cajón, para que cuando alguien intentaba abrirlo a la fuerza su pelo se tiñese de verde. James estuvo con el pelo verde una semana entera hasta que finalmente se apiadaron de él y le regresaron su habitual rojo oscuro—. Pero papá me lo ha mandado esta mañana. Al parecer quería entregármelo antes, pero no quería que mamá se enterase ya que sabía que no le haría gracia.

—¿Qué tía Ginny no se enterase? —repitió Dominique—. ¿Crees que no se ha enterado?

—Oh, no. Estoy seguro que mamá lo sabe. Al fin y al cabo papá es incapaz de ocultarle algo.

—Perdonad por romper vuestra magnifica conversación de primos. —Max señaló el mapa—. Pero, ¿qué se supone que es esto?

—Me olvidaba que tú no conocías la existencia de este mapa, Max. Aunque me sorprende ver que Jasmine tampoco lo sabe. Pensaba que el señor Jordan se lo había comentado.

—¿Papá conocía la existencia de esto? —preguntó Jasmine.

James y Dominique se miraron.

—Bueno, es uno de los mejores amigos de nuestro tío George, y él conoce el mapa. Así que suponemos que sí —respondió el primero.

Jasmine bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Dominique pudo ver como los ojos de la chica brillaban con cierta furia tras los cristales de sus gafas. Suponía que en ese momento Jasmine no estaba muy feliz con su padre.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que es esto? —volvió a pedir Max.

—Cómo ya te he dicho, Nott —comenzó a decir James tras un intercambio rápido de miradas con Dominique—, este mapa lo crearon mi abuelo y sus amigos en su época de estudiantes. Es un mapa mágico de Hogwarts que te permite ver a toda la gente que esta en el castillo a tiempo real.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

Jasmine y Max dejaron escapar esas exclamaciones.

—¡Qué bajéis la voz! —les susurró James—. Observad. —Escudriñó el mapa unos segundos y apuntó a un lugar de él, justo en la biblioteca dónde ahora se hallaban, más en concreto a cuatro puntos reunidos a un lado. En unos cartelitos debajo de cada punto, había escritas las siguiente inscripciones: _Dominique Weasley, James Potter, Maxwell Nott_ y _Jasmine Jordan_ —. ¿Veis?

—¿Esos...? ¿Esos somos nosotros? —preguntó Max mientras leía su propio nombre.

—Correcto —afirmó Dominique.

—Pero, ¿para qué nos lo enseñas? —preguntó Jasmine—. Entiendo que se lo enseñes a Dominique porque, aparte de ser tu prima, sois mejores amigos. Y puedo entender que me lo enseñes a mí, ya que mi padre sabía sobre la existencia del mapa (o al menos eso creo). Pero, ¿por qué a Nott? Aunque él sea amigo de Dominique, no le veo el motivo.

—Justamente porque es amigo de Dom que se lo enseño —respondió James—. El motivo por que cuál os lo estoy enseñando es muy sencillo. Quiero que nosotros cuatro... ¡seamos los nuevos Merodeadores!

Los otros tres lo observaron en silencio.

—¿Los nuevos Merodeadores? —repitió Dominique—. ¿Algo así cómo los Merodeadores 2.0? ¿Por qué nosotros cuatro?

—Ese es un buen nombre. Y que seamos nosotros cuatro tiene un motivo, Dom —dijo James—. Los Merodeadores originales eran cuatro. Así que es lógico que los nuevos Merodeadores sean cuatro también. Yo soy el nieto de uno de ellos. Dom tú eres mi mejor amiga, aparte de ser mi prima, así que también tendrías que estar en el grupo. Conocemos a Jasmine desde antes de ir a Hogwarts y sabemos que tiene su lado bromista, aunque trate de ocultarlo siendo una estudiante modelo. Y Nott es la mejor persona con la que te llevas en Slytherin, así que no creo que sea un mal chico, así que creo que también podría formar parte del grupo.

—Ya. ¿Qué se supone que hacen estos Merodeadores? ¿Merodear? —dijo Max.

—Así es —asintió James—. Más en concreto por la noche. Y gastar bromas también lo hacemos. Y sé me ha ocurrido una broma genial para este Halloween, que es justamente este sábado, es decir pasado mañana. Pero para eso necesito saber que estamos en el mismo barco.

Dominique soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué si estamos en el mismo barco? Ya sabes que, si no me hubieses invitado al grupo te habría pateado el culo, ¿verdad?

—Lo suponía —rió James—. ¿Jaz? ¿Nott? ¿Qué decís?

—Yo... estoy dentro —respondió Jasmine.

—Yo, creo que estoy dentro... ¡Qué demonios! Potter, estoy en el grupo —dijo Max.

—Perfecto. —James puso una sonrisa maliciosa y, haciendo un gesto con la mano para pedirles que se acercasen a él, empezó ha hablar—. Pues este es mi plan...

Luego de casi una hora debatiendo los pros y contras del plan de James, Max y Jasmine decidieron regresar a sus sala comunes. Dominique y James, por su parte, se quedaron en la biblioteca, la primera acabando su redacción de Pociones y el segundo ayudándola, sentándose al lado de ella para ver mejor.

—Y... ¡termine! —exclamó por fin Dominique, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de James.

Este, revisando la redacción de Dominique para ver si tenía fallos, le dio unos golpecitos en la pierna con el pie.

—¿Puedes quitarte? No recuerdo haberme convertido en tu almohada particular en ningún momento de mi vida.

—Es el precio que tienes que pagar por haber nacido en el mismo año que yo —señaló Dominique.

—Pero si yo nací en mayo y tú en agosto —replicó James.

—¿Y?

—Qué debería ser yo el que me apoyase en ti.

—¿Quieres apoyarte? Mi regazo es muy cómodo —dijo Dominique mientras se separaba de James y daba una palmaditas en sus muslos.

—Creo que paso —dijo James tras unos segundos.

Dominique volvió a su posición de antes.

—Pues entonces me apoyo yo en ti. —James simplemente suspiró, dando por perdida la pelea.

Tras unos minutos James devolvió la redacción a Dominique, declarando que no había ningún fallo. La chica simplemente cogió la redacción, la enrolló y se la guardó en la bolsa sin siquiera mirara.

—¿Qué hay con los apodos? —preguntó Dominique de repente.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes: los apodos. Los Merodeadores originales tenían apodos, ¿verdad? —Dominique levantó la cabeza para mirar a James—. Si vamos a ser los nuevos Merodeadores necesitaremos apodos, ¿no?

—Había pensado en usar los apodos originales a modo de homenaje —respondió James—. Yo sería Cornamenta y tú Canuto. Jaz sería Lunático y Nott Colagusano.

—¿Colagusano? ¿Pero ese tipo no resultó ser un traidor?

—Correcto. Y como Nott es un Slytherin, he pensado que le vendría como anillo al dedo.

Dominique se separó de James, dándole un puñetazos en el brazo.

—Te recuerdo que yo también soy de Slytherin.

—Era broma, era broma. Joder, pegas fuerte —masculló el chico—. A decir verdad no había pensado en los apodos. Creo que es mejor si simplemente nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que no hacen falta —admitió Dominique, echando un vistazo al reloj que James tenía en la muñeca—. ¿Ya es esta hora? Casi es la hora de cenar ¿vamos tirando?

—¿Ya es la hora de cenar? —James miró su reloj—. No me extraña que tuviese hambre.

—Eres un Weasley —replicó Dominique, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Siempre tienes hambre.

—Te recuerdo que tú también eres una Weasley —señaló James.

—Por eso te estoy diciendo que vayamos tirando al Gran Comedor. Yo también me muero de hambre.

* * *

 **02/03/2019 (Invierno)**

—A veces no entiendo si eres un idiota o un temerario —suspiró Albus, el hermano pequeño de James, mientras observaba a su hermana postrado en la cama de la enfermería.

—Idiota y temerario se pueden considerar sinónimos, Albus —dijo Molly a su primo pequeño.

—Creo que no son sinónimos —señaló Dominique.

—Pues con este idiota tendrían que serlo.

—Vaya, Molly. Cualquiera diría que estás picada conmigo —dijo James con el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo—. ¿Por qué será? ¿Tal vez por qué Gryffindor ha vencido a Hufflepuff? ¿O por qué he atrapado la snitch antes que tu novio?

Molly soltó un bufido, aunque no podía negar las palabras de James. Hacía una pocas horas que el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff había acabado tal y como había dicho James, es decir con la victoria de la casa de los leones.

—La verdad es que no sé porque me preocupo por ti —dijo Molly. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la enfermería con paso digno. Lucy, su hermana pequeña, soltó un suspiro.

—No podías aguantar las ganas de molestarla ¿verdad, James?

—Culpa suya por estar diciendo que su novio atraparía la snitch antes que yo —se defendió James—. Cómo si eso fuese posible.

—Te recuerdo que en el último Gryffindor-Slytherin yo atrapé la snitch —señaló Dominique.

—Eso es un tema aparte, Dom —replicó James con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿No tenéis nada que hacer o qué?

—Creo que ver a Dominique avergonzarte es suficientemente entretenido para mí —respondió Rose mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Pero hay que admitir que la última jugada de James fue muy buena —dijo Roxanne—. Aunque una completa idiotez. Bueno, supongo que eso encaja con él.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya notó el cariño familiar. Anda, iros de una vez o la señora Pomfrey os acabará echando.

—Si no armamos mucho jaleo no vendrá —dijo Fred como si nada.

—No me habéis entendido. Si no os vais, llamaré a la señora Pomfrey y le diré que me estáis molestando —amenazó el herido.

Y con esas palabras sus primos y su hermano salieron de la enfermería, diciéndole palabras amables a James al salir. Y sí, con palabras amables nos referimos a insultos.

—Son un encanto —dijo James mientras Roxanne cerraba la puerta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces tú aquí y por qué motivo te estás quitando los zapatos? —Dominique, sentada en el borde de la cama de James, dejó los zapatos del uniforme al lado de la cama y la túnica cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla y, a continuación se estiró al lado de su primo—. ¿Y por qué te tumbas a mi lado?

—¿No has oído hablar de ello? —preguntó Dominique mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de James, es decir el sano, con sus brazos y presionaba la mano del chico entre sus muslos—. Dicen que cuando estás herido, si una chica guapa se abraza contigo, te sanarás antes.

—¿De verdad? Pues entonces tráeme a la chica guapa que yo no la veo —bromeó James, aún sabiendo que se acabaría arrepintiendo de la broma.

No se equivoco, ya que segundos después, Dominique le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Ugh. ¿No te han enseñado a cuidar a los enfermos o qué? —jadeó James.

—¿Qué enfermo? Yo solamente veo a un idiota —replicó Dominique.

Tras eso los dos primos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio que fue roto por Dominique a los pocos minutos.

—¿James?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Crees que son pequeñas?

—¿El qué?

—Mis tetas.

—¡¿Eh!? —James abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Dominique, quién estaba ocupada mirándose sus propios pechos como para percatarse de la mirada de su primo—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Ya sabes que estuve en Francia, en casa de mis abuelos maternos, esta Navidad, ¿no? Pues bien, no pude evitar darme cuenta que comparada con mamá, Vic, tía Gabrielle o mi prima Sophie, mis tetas son más pequeñas. ¿Tú que dices? ¿Crees que lo son?

James observó a Dominique, quién estaba toqueteando su pecho sobre el uniforme con el ceño fruncido. Tragó saliva.

—¿De verdad? Porque a mí me parece que están bien —respondió James.

—¿Tú crees? Mira, toca y dime que te parece —dijo Dominique mientras tomaba la mano derecha de James y la ponía sobre su pecho izquierdo—. ¿Cómo la ves? ¿Pequeña? ¿Grande?

James, quién el mayor contacto físico que había tenido con una mujer era en sueños, se sonrojo profundamente.

—E-están bien —respondió a media voz.

—¿De verdad? Aunque creo que por encima del uniforme no puedes comprobarlo bien. Espera un segundo. —Dominique se quitó el jersey gris y se desabrochó la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Una vez desabrochada James pudo ver como los pechos de Dominique, sellados por un sujetador azul, salieron al aire. Sin embargo ese sello no duró mucho, ya que Dominique tiró su sujetador para arriba, dejando libres esos dos montículos de carne, coronados cada uno con una punta rosa—. Mira, prueba a tocar ahora.

Y, repitiendo la acción de antes, Dominique volvió a poner la mano de James sobre su pecho izquierdo. Al instante James sintió como su mano era colocada sobre una suavidad que no había sentido antes.

—Sí. Están bien. Yo las encuentro muy bien. Blanditas y eso. Y... ¡Eso no! Dom, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Lo que estoy haciendo?

Dominique bajó la mirada, fijándose en la mano derecha de James, puesta sobre un pecho izquierdo que estaba al descubierto. Y conectada a esa mano derecha, estaba la propia mano izquierda de Dominique, quién estaba evitando que James se fuese.

Pareció que finalmente su cerebro proceso lo que estaba mirando, ya que automáticamente soltó a James mientras su piel se tornaba de un increíble color rojo. Se arreglo su uniforme, se calzó los zapatos y huyó de la enfermería sin siquiera despedirse de James, dejando atrás al chico con una sensación extraña dentro de él.

* * *

 **Hola gente (o más en concreto izzyocampom)**

 **Primer capítulo de dos subido. La primera parte, la que ocurre en otoño, sucede en el primer año de James y Dominique. Mientras que la segunda parte, invierno, sucede durante el cuarto año.**

 **En fin, espero que haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	2. Primavera - Verano

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **21/05/2021 (Primavera)**

Cuando James despertó ese viernes, tardó unos segundos en comprender porque había un pequeño montón de regalos al pie de su cama.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —murmuró en voz baja.

Tomó el paquete que estaba encima de todos. Era pequeño y cuadrado. Una nota estaba colocada en la parte superior, y James reconoció la letra de su madre.

 _Feliz décimo séptimo cumpleaños James._

 _Con amor,_

 _papá y mamá_

—¡Cierto! ¡Hoy cumplo diecisiete! —exclamó al darse cuenta.

Una risas se oyeron cerca suyo.

—Os dije que no lo recordaría —comentó una voz.

—Dame cuartelillo, Mark —replicó James—. Sabes que siempre que me acabó de despertar, estoy tonto.

—Pues entonces te acabas de despertar a todas horas, porque siempre estás tonto —respondió el chico llamado Mark.

James finalmente apartó la mirada de su pequeña pila de regalos y observó a sus tres compañeros de cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te has levantado con ganas de joder o qué, Mark? —gruñó James.

—Ni que molestarte fuese algo nuevo.

—Además de que deberías estar agradecido, James —añadió el segundo compañero de habitación, Nico—. Mark quería esconderte todos los regalos, para ver cuanto tardabas en darte cuente de que era tu cumpleaños.

—Sabes que lo decía en broma —se quejó Mark.

—Tengo mis dudas acerca de eso —replicó el tercer chico, Shen, mientras se colocaba la insignia de prefecto en la túnica—. Nosotros ya nos vamos a desayunar, James. ¿Te esperamos?

—Id tirando. Tengo dos horas libres antes de Transformaciones.

Sus compañeros de cuarto salieron del cuarto mientras le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

James, habiéndose quedado a solas, empezó a abrir sus regalos. La mayoría eran simples detalles con algunos galeones incluidos, pero habían un par que sorprendieron al chico. Uno de ellos fue el de sus padres, que le regalaron un reloj dorado que en vez de manecillas tenía unas estrellas orbitando alrededor de los números, y, según una nota que su padre le había adjuntado al regalo, ese reloj pertenecía originalmente a su padre, es decir al abuelo de James.

Una vez que James hubo terminado de abrir todos sus regalos, se percató que en la pila había un nombre que faltaba.

 _¿Dom no me ha hecho ninguno?_ pensó James, revisando debajo de la cama para asegurarse de que el regalo no se hubiese caído allí. Tras un rápido vistazo comprobó que no había nada. _Espero que Mark no me lo haya escondido._

Fue a recoger su varita, que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche, para convocar el regalo, pero se quedó congelado al ver que esta no estaba allí.

—¿Qué? —farfulló. Estaba bastante seguro de que la noche anterior la había dejado allí encima. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la risa. Una risa que el chico conocía a la perfección.

—Muy graciosa, Dom. Sal de debajo de la Cap... ¡Hala!

Antes de que James terminase de hablar, alguien invisible lo tiró sobre su cama y se colocó encima de él. Segundos más tarde, Dominique, sentada a horcajadas sobre James, salió de debajo de la Capa invisible mientras aún se reía. James intentó mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero instantes después él también reía.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí siendo de Slytherin? —preguntó James una vez se hubiesen calmado.

—Jasmine me ha dejado entrar —respondió Dominique con sencillez.

—Ya veo —dijo James, pensando que tenía su lógica. Dado que Jasmine tenía que cursar Runas Antiguas a primera hora era perfectamente posible que le hubiese abierto la puerta de la sala común a Dominique antes de irse a desayunar—. Ya decía yo que anoche estaba muy interesada en saber si hoy me despertaría temprano o no.

—¿No sospechaste nada con eso? —preguntó Dominique divertida.

—Algo. Pero pensé que finalmente se había enamorado de mí y quería hacerme un asalto antes de irse a cl... ¡Hala!

James tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la almohada de que Dominique le había lanzado. La chica, soltando un bufido, le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama de Nico.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdona por eso. Quería evitar que se te llenase la cabeza con demasiado delirios de grandeza —respondió la chica.

—Ya veo... —murmuró James, sacando de su cabeza la furtiva idea de que Dominique pudiese tener el más mínimo interés amoroso hacia él. Se sentó en su cama, que era justamente la que estaba al lado de la de Nico—. Por cierto, ¿para que te has colado aquí?

—¿Tú que crees? Es tu cumpleaños. Y no solo eso, sino que además también cumples diecisiete años, así que oficialmente ya eres mayor de edad. Así que sentía que tu regalo de cumpleaños te lo tenía que dar en persona en vez de una lechuza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Y mi regalo?

Dominique puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debería añadir que aunque aparentas diecisiete, mentalmente tienes siete —suspiró la pelirroja—. En fin, da igual. Cierra los ojos un momento.

James hizo lo que Dominique le pedía. Durante unos segundos no entendió porque Dominique le pedía eso. Pero segundos después sintió como Dominique se sentaba en su regazo, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y su pecho presionando el suyo.

—Esto... ¿Dominique? —tartamudeó James.

—No te muevas —le indicó Dominique. Su aliento se coló en las fosas nasales de James, quién, aspirando el aroma, pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Dominique a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Inconscientemente acercó un poco más su rostro al de Dominique—. Ya esta. Puedes abrir los ojos.

James abrió los ojos con lentitud. Dominique seguía sentada sobre él, con sus manos colocadas sobre los hombros de James.

—¿Qué...? —trató de decir James.

—Mira abajo —le respondió Dominique.

James bajó la mirada. Colgando de su pecho había un colgante plateado que tenía forma de león.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Dominique apartó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzada.

—Lo he... lo he hecho yo misma.

—¿Cómo?

—Le pedí a mi padre un poco de plata mágica que venden en Egipto —respondió Dominique—. Tardó un poco en conseguirla y hasta hace un par de días no pudo enviármela. Encima hasta hace unas horas no he podido terminarlo.

—¿Hace unas ho...? ¿No has dormido? —preguntó James, fijándose por primera vez en el maquillaje de más del cual Dominique acostumbraba a llevar, seguramente en un intento de ocultar sus ojeras—. Sabes que no tendrías que haberte molestado tanto, ¿verdad?

—Quería hacerlo —replicó Dominique en voz baja.

James suspiró, obligando a Dominique a levantarse de su regazo. Entonces se puso de pie y, tomando a la chica de la mano, la empujó hacia su propia cama.

—Venga, duerme un rato —le recomendó James—. No tenemos Transformaciones hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que aprovecha.

Dominique, sin oponer mucha resistencia, se tumbó sobre la cama de su primo mientras se quitaba los zapatos del uniforme. Asegurándose que Dominique estaba tumbada sobre la cama, James se dirigió a su propio baúl y sacó el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Dominique al ver que se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—A cambiarme y bajar a desayunar —respondió James mientras entraba en el baño.

Salió a los pocos minutos, ya arreglado y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo de la rápida ducha que se había dado. Miró hacia su cama, dónde Dominique ya parecía haberse quedado dormida. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación pero, antes de salir, pareció decidir una cosa.

Regresando sobre sus pasos se dirigió hacia su cama y se quedó junto a ella, observando a Dominique dormir. Le apartó un mechón de cabello rojizo para ver perfectamente su rostro.

—Gracias por el regalo —susurró—. Te amo, Dom.

Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Pero al parecer Dominique no estaba tan dormida como él pensaba. Justo en el momento en que James había pronunciado esas palabras, Dominique giró la cabeza para responderle y fue entonces cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un simple roce, pero James sintió como toda su columna vertebral temblaba ante eso. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, intentando comprender que había ocurrido.

—Yo... esto... —murmuró James.

Pero Dominique no le dejó continuar. Poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios, Dominique sonrió.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Solamente ha sido un accidente. —Apartando a James ligeramente, la chica se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos hacia delante—. Mejor voy a descansar a mi habitación. Nos vemos en Transformaciones.

Y, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, la pelirroja salió del dormitorio. James soltó un bufido, decepcionado consigo mismo, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró.

* * *

 **11/09/2021 (Verano)**

Dominique giró la manilla de su ducha, cortando el flujo del agua. Apartándose su cabello pelirrojo, salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla del toallero. Secó su cuerpo y, tomando una toalla nueva, se la ató alrededor del cuerpo y salió de su cuarto de baño, mientras que con su varita secaba su pelo.

Una vez en su habitación, dejó caer la toalla que la envolvía, dejando su cuerpo desnudo expuesto. Agradeciendo que los estudiantes de Slytherin tuviesen habitaciones individuales en vez de compartidas, Dominique se dirigió a su armario para escoger su ropa.

Dado que ese día era sábado, la pelirroja descartó su uniforme y se decantó por ropa muggle normal. Una vez que hubo terminado de arreglarse, se acercó a su mesilla de noche y cogió el collar que James le había regalado para su cumpleaños, el quince de agosto.

 _James_ pensó Dominique al examinar el colgante. Era un diseño bastante sencillo, una D de oro con una serpiente, también dorada, enroscada alrededor de ella. James había conseguido ese colgante mientras estaba de vacaciones en Grecia con sus padres y sus hermanos ese verano, y se lo había mandado a Dominique de regalo.

Y, por triste que sonase, ese regalo había sido la mayor muestra de conversación que James había mostrado desde el día de su cumpleaños.

 _Fui... soy estúpida_ pensó Dominique mientras salía de su habitación y subía por el pasillo dónde estaban situados los dormitorios femeninos en dirección a la sala común.

Si en ese momento, el día del cumpleaños de James, Dominique no hubiese huido, probablemente las cosas habrían sido distintas. Porque sí, Dominique había sabido desde el principio que ese "te amo" de James iba con intenciones románticas. Y aunque al principio la intención de Dominique era aceptar y devolver esos sentimientos, fue ese beso accidentado lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Antes de ese beso, la posibilidad de salir con James se le antojaba magnífica. Después de aquel beso la perspectiva se volvió horrorosa. ¿Qué hubiese dicho la gente? ¿Sus padres? ¿Familiares? ¿Amigos? Todas esas preguntas se le pasaron en un momento a Dominique por su cabeza y el miedo que sintió a raíz de eso fue tal que solamente pudo hacer una cosa, fingir que no pasaba nada y huir. Y eso había conducido a la situación actual, una dónde James solamente le dirigía la palabra si era estrictamente necesario. Pero Dominique había decidido que de hoy no pasaba. Fuese como fuese arreglaría su relación con James.

Finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor, dónde automáticamente Dominique miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando la cabellera rojiza alborotada de su primo. No lo encontró allí, pero a quién si que vio fue a su hermano pequeño Louis.

El niño de trece años se encontraba inclinado sobre un libro mientras escribía rápidamente en un pergamino.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Dominique mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro—. ¿Eso es Adivinación?

—¡Ah, hola hermana! Sí, es Adivinación —asintió Louis—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

—Lo siento, no tome Adivinación —se disculpó Dominique—. ¿Por qué la has tomado?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Hugo y Lily iban a tomarla y la otra opción no me llamaba la atención.

—¿Lo has tomado solamente por Hugo y Lily? Y si ellos se tiran desde la torre de Astronomía, ¿tú vas detrás?

—Dominique... son vagos no estúpidos —replicó Louis—. Da igual, ¿querías algo?

—¿Es que no puedo ver a mi adorable hermanito pequeño sin querer nada? —Louis le miró, con una ceja levantada—. Vale, me has pillado. Estaba buscando a James.

—¿A nuestro James?

—¿Acaso conoces a otro? —replicó Dominique, sintiendo que esa conversación le sonaba de algo.

—Creo que dijo que iría a ver a Hagrid, así que búscalo por allí —respondió Louis.

—Gracias —agradeció Dominique mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermano.

Dominique salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la cabaña del semi-gigante. Pero este le dijo que James se había marchado hacía un rato. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, Dominique se dispuso a regresar al castillo, pero fue entonces cuando lo vio.

James estaba acostado a la sombra de un gran árbol y, a pesar de ser sábado, llevaba el uniforme escolar. Dominique se acercó con cautela hacia él y le echó un vistazo. Los ojos cerrados más la lenta y pausada respiración del chico le confirmaron que estaba dormido. Sin poder hacer mucho más, Dominique se sentó junto a él, usando su mano izquierda para acariciar su cabello rojizo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero lentamente James fue despertando. Una vez que hubo abierto sus ojos se encontró con los ojos de Dominique, quedando los dos en un silencio profundo.

—¿Dom? —murmuró al final James, como si no acabase de registrar quién estaba enfrente de ella.

—La misma —asintió Dominique.

James se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y con la mirada fija en el lago. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos y, justo cuando Dominique iba ha hablar ya que no soportaba más este silencio, James abrió la boca.

—¿Querías algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —James le lanzó una mirada—. Bueno, sí. Quería hablar contigo de lo que sucedió ese día... ya sabes, el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Nah, no hace falta.

—Creo que sí que hace falta.

—No, en serio. No hace falta.

—James, mira yo...

—No sé porque dije eso de te amo...

—Calla un momento...

—Quiero decir, te amo. ¡Pero como familia!

—Escúchame...

—¿Y lo del beso? Fue nada, un accidente...

—¿Puedes dejarme hablar?

—Accidentes como esos suelen pasar, ¿verdad?

—Respira hondo, Dominique...

—Por ejemplo el día de regresar a Hogwarts entré en el baño de casa justo cuando Lily salía de bañarse y me tope desnuda con ella. Pero no paso nada, porque fue un mero accidente. Como ese beso, que no fue un beso, que nos dimos el día de mi cum...

—¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE UN PUTO MINUTO PARA QUE PUEDA DECIRTE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, IMBÉCIL?! —rugió finalmente Dominique.

James se quedó congelado en el sitio, con la boca comicamente abierta y los brazos extendidos, en la misma posición que había tenido segundos antes del arrebato de Dominique. Finalmente tragó saliva y habló.

—¿Qu... qué?

—Que me gustas, que te amo, que lo que quiero hacer es besarte hasta que se acabé el día, que me foll...

—¡Ya lo he captado! —exclamó James—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué te amo? No lo sé. No es algo que haya decidido por cuenta propia, ¿sabes?

—No, eso lo entiendo. Quiero decir, yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Lo que quier sabes es, ¿por qué me lo dices ahora y no antes?

Dominique se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en que decirle. Simplemente podría decirle que en ese momento no sentía nada por él, pero sería mentira.

—Tenía miedo —confesó Dominique—. Aún lo tengo, en realidad.

—¿Miedo?

—A lo que dirán el resto —respondió la pelirroja—. Ya sabes, por el hecho de estar juntos a pesar de ser primos y eso.

—Entonces... ¿no quieres intentarlo?

El corazón de Dominique dio un vuelco.

—¿Intentarlo? ¿A pesar de como me comporte?

—Bueno, sí. No puedo culparte por actuar de esa manera, ¿sabes? —replicó James—. Además, que llevo con unas ganas de besarte desde que empezó el curso que no te haces ni idea.

Dominique rió en voz baja.

—Si tú estás dispuesto, yo lo estoy —aseguró Dominique. James asintió.

Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, reflejando el mismo mensaje para el otro "Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte".

Finalmente los labios de ambos se encontraron. A diferencia del anterior beso, que fue accidentado, este realmente fue a propósito. Las lenguas de ambos danzaron juntas, mientras se movían para reconocerse mutuamente.

Ambos se separaron en busca de oxigeno, juntaron sus cabezas y se miraron a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿somos novios? —preguntó James.

—Somos novios —confirmó Dominique.

Los dos se sonrieron. Volvieron a su posición inicial, aunque esta vez Dominique estaba apoyada en el pecho de James.

—¿Cuando lo diremos? —Dominique miró a su, ahora, novio con curiosidad—. Ya sabes, que estamos juntos.

—No hay prisa —dijo Dominique—. Quiero disfrutar un tiempo del secreto de nuestra relación.

—Me parece un buen plan —rió James.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Una pregunta, James.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí?

—Oh...

Dominique levantó la mirada, sonriendo un poco al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de James a causa de la vergüenza.

—Venga, ¿cuando fue?

—Fue cuando... ¿recuerdas en cuarto? ¿Cuando me lesioné en ese partido de quidditch?

—Claro que lo recu... ¡Oh!

Dominique sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al recordar ese recuerdo en particular. En esa época Dominique estaba acomplejada por el tamaño de su pecho y le había pedido (aunque en realidad se podía decir que lo había obligado) a James que los tocase para comprobar si tenían un buen tamaño.

—¿Fue entonces? —James asintió.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de mí?

—Fue... —Entonces Dominique rió en voz baja—. La verdad es que muy curioso, pero fue igual que tú.

—¿Igual que...?

James se echó a reír junto a Dominique. Pues si que era casualidad que ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a raíz del mismo evento.

—Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? —Dominique acercó sus labios al oído de James—. Ahora que somos novios, no tendrás que conformarte con tocar una sola zona.

Dominique tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver el profundo sonrojo en la cara de James.

—Va-vayamos paso por paso.

Dominique asintió de acuerdo a las palabras de James. Al fin y al cabo aún les quedaba mucho por delante.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Segundo y último capítulo y la verdad es que me alegro de haberlo acabado antes de que terminase el año. Quizás la parte del verano es lo que menos me ha convencido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor y siento que alargarlo más no hubiese sido bueno.**

 **Bueno, primavera sucede durante el sexto año y verano durante el séptimo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a izzyocampom.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
